La Caja
by Quela
Summary: Muy cortito pero tremendamente emotivo. Repercusiones de un hiatus demasiado largo y un capítulo demasiado intenso.


Después de una temporada sin escribir, nada como un buen capítulo de Bones en el que acabas llorando como una magdalena para avivar la imaginación. Y este es el resultado. Espero que os guste, y si es así, ya sabéis, reviews adelante…

LA CAJA

-"¿Qué esperas que diga?

-Haz lo que quieras con lo que has oído. Eso es cosa tuya"

Booth no podía imaginar todo lo que, sin poder evitarlo, reflejaba su rostro al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo.

Odiaba a su padre. Lo había odiado siempre, aunque reconocía que había pasado también muy buenos momentos a su lado. También reconocía, muy a su pesar, que si hacía balance, el conjunto era como el de cualquier otra vida de cualquiera otra persona. No todo había sido tanto lo malo ni tan poco lo bueno.

No podía negarle a su padre los maravillosos momentos que le había regalado cuando no tenía problemas con la bebida. Cuando su madre estaba con ellos y eran una familia común, corriente. La rutina también tiene una brillantez a la que no prestamos atención, que solo valoramos cuando se altera. Y la suya se alteró trágicamente por diversas circunstancias, y así se encontró odiando a su progenitor con un sentimiento que le nacía del fondo de las tripas, que no había podido controlar ni aquietar durante años.

Tuvo que admirar el papel que Huesos representaba en aquella situación. No podía menos que hacerlo cuando él mismo lo había representado para ella años atrás, cuando se empeñó en que una acorazada Brennan abriera una grieta en su muro para descubrir lo que sus padres habían hecho por ella al alejarse forzosamente de su lado cuando era una niña: salvarle la vida, aunque la de ellos no volviera a ser la misma nunca más. A Booth le había costado mucho conseguirlo pero desde el principio confiaba en que ella olvidara el resentimiento acumulado de un corazón infantil y les viera como lo que eran. Simplemente sus padres.

Le llenaba de orgullo el hecho de que, de alguna manera, ella lo había aprendido de él, y se había lanzado a invadir aquel terreno vedado en la vida de Booth con el solo objetivo de que él fuera feliz. Le agradecía que lo hubiera hecho, porque solo no habría podido hacerlo nunca. Y sobre todo agradecía que se quedara con él cuando le entregó la caja.

Y durante breves instantes, antes de abrir aquella caja, todo desapareció porque él quiso que así fuera. Porque tenía que regresar al pasado sin bagajes y atento a todo lo bueno que su contenido le pudiera proporcionar. Y porque sabía que, fuera lo que hubiera sido su padre o en lo que la bebida le había convertido, era su padre. Y le quería. Ambos se querían con ese amor que sobrevive a cualquier espacio de tiempo o avatar de la vida.

La magia de volver a ser aquel niño que cogía la mano de aquel hombre en la luz del atardecer, el chaval entusiasmado por la victoria de su equipo o incluso la inconsciencia de un bebé le sobrecogió de tal manera que, por primera vez, al sentir la mano de Brennan tocando su hombro, pudo sentir también a su hijita, pudo sentirse padre. Le sabía una estupidez pensar eso porque también era desmerecer a Parker y todo lo increíble que le estaba dando desde su concepción, pero ahora se sentía más adulto, más padre, más consciente de todo lo que le quedaba por hacer, sobre todo con sus dos hijos.

Le alivió saber que siempre contaría con Brennan. Ella siempre sería el ancla que le mantendría alejado de sus nubarrones mentales y le devolvería a su vida, la que siempre había querido vivir, con ella, con quien siempre, siempre, había soñado estar.

Las lágrimas borraron como por arte de magia los malditos recuerdos de las bofetadas, las malas contestaciones, las botellas de licor desparramadas en el suelo, la puerta que se cerraba de un portazo por última vez. Su alma se limpió y se reconcilió consigo mismo. En aquella batalla no había ganador ni perdedor. Porque ya no había guerra. Había terminado. Final.

Decidió que haría lo mismo con sus propios hijos. También guardaría un montón de objetos en una caja para que, cuando faltara, ellos la abrieran y apreciaran el tesoro que tenían en sus manos. El de los propios recuerdos de su padre. El del inmenso amor que les tenía y que nunca podría expresar en su inmensidad porque no habría vida suficiente para hacerlo.

Hay ciclos que no tienen por qué repetirse en bucle. Este había tenido un principio y un final y gracias a Dios se había cerrado.

Cuando dejó de llorar y suspiró supo que estaba en paz.


End file.
